A Strange Life
by BTRlover98
Summary: Carlos thinks he's a goose, Kendall spazzes, Logan has crazy dreams, and James thinks someone stole his smile. Of course, these boys have a strange life. For beautywithbrains! Happy birthday, sister! :D


**ATTENTION EVERYONE!**

**Today is a super special day.**

**Does anyone know why?**

**BECAUSE IT'S MY BESTEST SISTER'S BIRTHDAY! YAY! Every single person reading this right now has to go wish beautywithbrains a happy birthday, because she deserves it! A LOT! :] So, this is for you, Bubbles!**

**By the way, they're younger in all of these things!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

"I don't get it. Why do you like girls? They got cooties!" five-year-old Carlos Garcia exclaimed. "And they're not nice to us boys! Why are you always trying to kiss them?"

James Diamond, possibly the most handsome six-year-old boy in all of Minnesota, rolled his eyes at his 'immature' friend. Didn't that kid know that the girls were the ones who tried to kiss him?

"Carlos, you silly goose, the girls like me! I don't like them!"

"But you always say you like girls!" Logan Mitchell piped up. "We just don't get it, James! It's weird!"

"Hey, did you say goose?" Kendall Knight, the last member of the group of friends, asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"Of course I did, why?" James responded, giving his friend a weird look. Kendall fell to the ground, laughing his head off.

"Y-you...you s-said silly g-goose!" he choked out. "B-but C-Carlos isn't a g-goose!"

James, Logan, and Carlos thought about that for a moment, before they too fell to the ground laughing. Suddenly, Kendall stopped laughing and looked at his friends with wide eyes.

"Wait!" he shouted. "What if Carlos is a goose? Gooses are in zoos! And if Carlos is a goose, he should be in a zoo!"

Logan, James, and Carlos all stared at Kendall with amazement. He was right. Carlos did belong in a zoo.

"Oh no, what are we gonna do?" Logan exclaimed, running a tiny hand through his short hair.

"I guess we have to take him to the zoo," James said sadly. "He belongs there, doesn't he?"

Hearing this, Carlos looked around at his friends, tears forming in his big brown eyes. "B-but I d-don't wanna be a goose! I don't wanna live in a zoo!" he told them. "I would miss my mommy and daddy too much! And you guys!" he said as a tear fell from his eye.

Kendall put his arm around Carlos. "We know, buddy, but it's what's best," he said. "You belong there."

"B-but why c-can't I b-be a gorilla in-instead?" he asked.

"Because James called you a goose, not a gorilla," Logan answered. "But don't worry, Carlos, you can be a cool goose! You'll be the coolest goose at the zoo!"

"I-I don't w-wanna be a g-goose! I'm just a C-Carlos!" he cried, his eyes growing redder and redder with every second. "Why did you have to call me a goose, James? How could you do that to me!" he shouted.

James, who was feeling guilty already, suddenly started to cry, too. "I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't know i-it would t-turn you into a-a goose!" he sobbed. "P-please forgive me, Carlos! I-it was an a-accident!"

Seeing their friends cry and knowing one of them was now an animal, Kendall and Logan burst into tears as well, and soon, the four boys were huddled together in a group hug.

"I-I'm gonna m-miss you s-so-so much, Carlos!" Logan cried, clinging to his best friend.

"Y-yeah, m-me too!" Kendall agreed. "B-but w-we can go to the z-zoo and see you! I-I promise we w-will!"

Logan and James nodded in agreement as Carlos sobbed into Kendall's shoulder. None of the boys noticed Mrs. Mitchell coming outside with snacks and finding the heartbreaking sight. She quickly put down the food and hurried over to them.

"Boys, what's wrong?" she asked, checking all four of them for any injuries.

Carlos sobbed even louder as he attached himself the Logan's mother. He hugged her tightly, and she just gave the other boys a confused look.

"I-I'll m-miss you, Mrs. M-Mitchell!" he cried.

"Carlos, where are you going?"

"T-to the z-zoo!" he replied.

"Why?"

"I-I belong th-there! I-I'm a goose! A silly goose!" he added.

"Carlos, what are you talking about? You're not a goose!" she assured him. The Latino boy looked up at her in surprise, his big brown eyes that were usually filled with happiness shining with unshed tears.

"I'm not?"

"No, of course not!" she promised.

"B-but J-James told me I was a silly goose!" he argued. Mrs. Mitchell chuckled and ruffled Carlos' hair.

"It's just an expression, sweetie. You're not a goose, don't worry," she said. Carlos smiled.

"Oh! Good!" he exclaimed. "Anyway, James, why do you like girls?"

* * *

><p>"AHHHH!"<p>

Seven-year-old James, Logan, and Carlos all looked up at Kendall, giving him weird looks.

"What the heck was th-"

"AHHHH!"

The three boys stared at their friend, who was smiling at them and jumping up and down. Kendall screamed, yet again, and James, Logan, and Carlos sighed.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" James asked.

"I don't know! I'm spazzing out!" he exclaimed. Carlos shook his head, rolled his eyes, and chuckled.

"Kendall, you are not spazzing. I think you're apazzing!" he said. Logan, James, and Kendall narrowed their eyes in confusion, so Carlos went on. "Spazzing is when you get excited about something and do weird things. Apazzing is when you get excited for no reason and do weird things!"

"Oh, I get it!" Logan exclaimed. "Oh my fish, that's crazy!"

* * *

><p>"GUYS! GUYS!" Logan screamed. "GUUUYS!"<p>

"WHAT?" Carlos shouted back, just as Logan approached them, out of breath from running. He fell onto the Diamond's front lawn and rolled around in the grass to catch his breath before getting up again.

"I had the craziest dream last night!" he exclaimed.

"Really? What was it?" Kendall questioned.

"Did you have a dream that we owned a zoo?" Carlos asked. "'Cause I did!"

Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I had a dream that we were famous, and-"

"WE WERE FAMOUS?" James interrupted, his eyes wide. "REALLY?"

"Yeah, it don't get your hopes up, buddy. It was dream," Logan said. "But, anyway, I had a dream that we were famous, and some crazy fangirls that were obsessed with us, man-boy-napped us!"

Kendall, Carlos, and James gasped. "That is so cool!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yeah, and they locked us away in this castle thing on an island! It was so weird!"

"Wow, I hope that happens one day!" James said. "Those girls sound awesome!"

* * *

><p>"Whoa, you're lookin' really handsome today!"<p>

Logan, Carlos, and Kendall rolled their eyes at James, who was talking to himself in his mirror. They listened as he complimented himself and acted as if he was the only one in the room, until he suddenly let out a horrified yelp.

"James, what's wrong?" Kendall asked quickly.

"I...I think the mirror stole my smile!" he exclaimed.

Logan, Carlos, and Kendall stared at him with blank, unamused expression. Was he serious? They couldn't even believe he said that. It was one of the stupidest things they had ever heard.

But after thinking about it for a moment, the four boys burst into a fit of laughter.

**Ha, okay. Stupid, I know.**

**Bubbles, I would like to apologize for giving you the worst birthday present ever. I'm so sorry. You know how I am with coming up with ideas, though. And to those of you who are not beautywithbrains, you probably think I'm a weirdo for writing things like this, but they're all inside jokes pretty much! :]**

**Okay, well, since today is beautywithbrains' birthday, I am making a list of reasons why she is awesome.**

**1. She's super duper nice.**

**2. She's hilarious!**

**3. She's very smart!**

**4. She says clever things and makes up cool words.**

**5. She's one of the coolest people ever.**

**6. She's an AMAZING writer!**

**7. She doesn't get mad at me when I take a long time to reply to our PM conversation stuff.**

**8. Even though I don't know what she looks like, she's pretty! (I mean, her name is BEAUTYwithbrains, so...) haha.**

**9. She knows how to have great conversations!**

**10. We have the same smile! ( :] )**

**11. She loves Big Time Rush!**

**12. She's a silly goose, and she doesn't get mad when I call her that! (I hope.)**

**13. She doesn't get annoyed when I act super obnoxious and type random, weird things that make no sense!**

**14. She's artistic and creative!**

**15. SHE'S TOTALLY AWESOME AND I LOVE HER!**

**That list could go on forever, I swear!**

**Guys, I'm dead serious when I say this, GO READ HER STORIES. She's such a great writer and she deserves a million reviews! :] And you all better wish her a happy birthday!**

**Bubbles, I seriously hope this is the best birthday of your life, filled with love, cake, Big Time Rush, and awesomesauce. Ha. I LOVE talking to you, even though I'm a turd and barely ever have time to talk, and you always know how to cheer me up, even though you probably don't realize it. You're my fanfiction sister, and I love you so much! :] Have an awesome birthday! Love you!**


End file.
